Locking systems employing a flexible cable are well known. In such a system, a tamper-resistant cable is threadable through an opening in the item(s) to be secured and may be lockably attached at both cable ends to prevent unwanted removal of the item from the cable and the premises. Some prior art cable lock systems are as simple as having loops formed on each end of the cable secured by a keyed padlock or a combination lock. Other cable lock systems may include a simple lock case into which one or both ends of the cable may be inserted, the cable ends having lockable features formed thereon. The locking mechanism may be a barrel lock, openable by a key, or a slidable locking plate movable by correct rotation of a number combination, that engages with a detent in the cable end.
The above mentioned systems are not significantly tamper-proof and lack electronic means for indicating by alarm any attempt at tampering. In some prior art locks of the lock-case type, the lock case may be opened relatively easily to gain access to the lock mechanism. Further, it is known that a slidable locking plate may be dislodged to the open position by a blow to the lock housing.
What is needed in the art is an improved cable lock system that may be opened by a plurality of actuating means; that includes one or more tamper-defeating features; and that can provide an alarm in response to an attempt at tampering.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide secure retention of one or more items that may be strung on a locking cable.